


When Lilac Meets Leather

by mint-post (minint)



Series: Oneshots for days-- [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: And tol, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff to the MAX---, Idk what my life is, Im on my phone, M/M, Oneshot, Pastel!Toed, Punk!Tom, This is cute, Toms a buff pink guy, Tord is short and girly, Tord not toed, i cant type, meep, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minint/pseuds/mint-post
Summary: A requested one shot from Wattpad.Essentially Edd set up a meeting for pastel!Tord to confess his feelings to Punk!Tom.It's fluffy as fuck.





	When Lilac Meets Leather

**_< Tord's POV, 3rd person Narrative>_ **

Tord had been at this new school in London for a month, maybe longer.

It felt like all the other ones, he could feel no difference in the student body culture.

At least he had friends other than my counselor and teachers; he had Edd, Matt and Tom.

Matt, a tall freckled ginger, would barely talk to anyone at times- he was too focused on admiring his own reflection. But when he did talk, he was a fun, joyful person to be around and talk to.

Edd, an average height, pudgy brunet, would constantly draw in his sketchbook at lunch, sometimes even in class. He was kind and generous, giving Tord and the others drawings he had made specifically for them when they were feeling down.

And Tom... Tom was a bit of a mystery to Tord. He seemed like he was always either angry or bored, his lack of eyes made it difficult to tell if he felt differently with his resting expression. He didn't talk much, nor did he hang out with the other three as often as they'd hoped.

He was an obvious introvert.

But Tord was an introvert, too, so he understood needing space.

But there was one problem with Tom, and Tord could not let it go.

Tord had developed a crush on Tom. And he had no idea how to tell him without getting awkward.

So here he is, sitting on the plush grey sofa in Edd's living room, fantasizing about dating Tom.

He was beginning to zone out completely, when Edd snapped his fingers in Tord's line of sight, causing the small mint-clad Norski to jump in surprise.

"Tord? You zoned out again, are you alright?"

"O-oh. Yes, I'm fine, Edd. No need to worry," Tord stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

"Alright. I was getting a bit worried about you, Tord. You've been zoning out often lately. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, Edd. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because we were talking about finding ways for you and Tom to finally hook up."

Tord's faced immediately flushed a deep red, he'd forgotten that he went to Edd's house in the first place was to talk about asking Tom out..

_But what if he's not even interested in guys?! I mean, he never shows any sort of interest in anyone like that... Oh no, what if he's aromantic??!!_

"Tord? Tord!" Edd was waving his hand about three inches from Tord's face now, frantically trying to gain his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Edd. Got lost in thought.."

"That's fine. I think I have the perfect plan for you."

Tord perked up at hearing this, and his mood jumped from an anxious fear to excitement in less than a second.

"I'm listening."

*------------|<>|------------*

Edd had somehow managed to get Tom to agree to meet Tord at the local park. Now Tord was sitting on a bench, wearing his signature pastel color scheme, this one consisting of a baby pink jumper with light blue denim mid-thigh shorts, mint suspenders and his signature lilac Converse, sporting some cute over-the-knee socks matching the color of his jumper.

He's been sitting on the same bench for ten minutes waiting for Tom..

_Where is he?! I'm just gonna leave if he doesn't show in five minutes.._

And seemingly out of nowhere, Tom sat down next to Tord on the bench, his weight causing an audible "poof" to be heard as the air moved from him sitting down.

"Tom? You actually came.." Tord nervously trailed off at the end, not quite sure how the current situation was going to play out.

"Well yea, Edd said you had something important to talk to me about," Tom turned his head to match Tord's gaze, his metal eyebrow piercings glinting as they caught light.

"You do have something important to talk to me about, right? I don't want to have to punch Edd for bribing me to the park."

"U-Uhm..." Tord's face began to flush a deep crimson as he began to shake from anxiety while he stuttered, trying to form a coherent response.

Tom merely raised an eyebrow.

"Tord? You okay? You're shaking."

Tord tensed, not sure what to do next. He subconsciously decided to just nervously stare into Tom's deep void eyes; his blush grew deeper as the seconds passed.

Tom seemed to notice Tord's reaction, as something apparently clicked in his head. He chuckled, leaning towards Tord slightly. He spoke in a husky tone.

"I see now. I know what you wanted to ask me, everything makes sense now."

Tord's anxiety level shot up, and he began to curl up in an automatic defensive reflex.

"W-what do mean?! I-I'm confused, Tom, could you elaborate?"

Tom's response was a simple but obvious gesture; he took Tord's chin in his thumb and forefinger, beginning to gently pull Tord's face closer to his own.

"You want this-"

Tom finished bringing their faces together as he pressed his somewhat chapped lips to Tord's own.

Tord just stared in shock for a few seconds before registering what was going on and melted into the kiss Tom had presented to him, moving his lips to sync with Tom's, arms snaking around the leather and blue-clad British punk.

Tom's arms found themselves wrapping around Tord's feminine waistline, pulling the small Norwegian closer and closer, until their torsos were pressed together and couldn't come any closer.

Tord eventually pulled away from the kiss- softly panting from the lack of breaths he could draw in from kissing the tall Brit. His gaze initially went downwards, not focused on anything in particular, but quickly shot up to meet Tom's gaze, his grey eyes giving off an expression of astonishment and wonder.

Tom looked into the Norski's eyes, smiling softly as he leaned in once more to kiss Tord's forehead, as if he was sealing the gesture he made not five minutes before.

Tord quickly buried his head into Tom's toned and taunt pectorals, his hands making their way to help cover his face rather than remaining around Tom's  neck.

Tom chuckled and pulled Tord a little closer, just close enough so he could comfortably rest his chin on the boy's shoulder, rubbing small, soothing circles into Tord's upper back with his thumb.

Tord tried to ask Tom question, but was muffled due to the lack of space for the sound to travel properly. Tom pulled himself from the hug so he could look Tord in the eye when he was speaking.

"I'm sorry, shorty, you spoke into my chest and not in a way I could hear you. What did you say?" Tom smirked.

"I said, what does this mean? Are you just trying to get a reaction, or are you trying to actually hint at something? Because I don't know how to take this.." Tord's expression turned from nervous to a playful frustration as he spoke, but his anxiety was still prominent in his voice.

Tom's sighed in a disappointed yet happy manner.

"What do you think it means? Knowing me, do you really think I'd try to pull off a maneuver like that just to fuck with you? 'Cuz I'm curious to hear, ya' little runt." Tom tapped Tord's small elven-shaped nose at the end, as if to accentuate his point.

Tord stared for a few seconds before grinning happily and giggling in a state of sheer joy.

"I was worried there for a second, I thought I was gonna have go cry on Edd's shoulder there for a second!" Tord's giggle fit soon turned into happy laughter as he finished his sentence, once again burying his head into Tom's chest.

After a few seconds of laughter, Tord seemed to calm down enough to lift his head up and grip Tom's shirt, pulling him down by the collar to meet his height, once again connecting their lips into a kiss, this one more passionate than the last, as there was no surprise pulled on anxiety.

After a few seconds, they pulled away for air, looking each other in the eye, faces flushed matching shades of pink and crimson.

The two teenagers began to giggle, then the giggles evolved to laughs, their heads falling forward to each other as they laughed from the uncontainable emotions they were currently experiencing.

After what seemed like hours of laughter, but was closer to five minutes, the two calmed their breath enough to breathe steadily. Tom took this moment as a chance to press a kiss to Tord's cheek, looking at the Norwegian with a loving smile as he said the words then both of them had been dying to hear for who knows how long.

"I love you, Tord."

Tord looked at Tom in surprise for a second before softening into a loving smile himself, responding by cupping his hands around Tom's cheeks, saying the only reasonable thing he could in his situation.

"I love you too, Tom."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a oneshot for me to write if you liked this one.
> 
> Send me a message either on tumblr (@/pastelmatcha) or Wattpad (@/Pastel_Hellspawn) and we can discuss the details. 
> 
> If you are uncertain about anything just ask.


End file.
